


Oh shit bro wrong chat bro

by gaytoaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Texting, but like only mild sexting, i love bokuroo so much i needed to do this, im an artist not a writer, succ, this is so badly written im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytoaster/pseuds/gaytoaster
Summary: i saw this post and thought it seemed fitting for bokuroo.Anyway, a little mistake turns into somthing great.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first upload rip

Slumped at his desk, under the blue glow of his study lamp, Kuroo sighed miserably and dropped his head down onto his essay; exhaling against the paper. He had 3 assignments due within the week and was barely getting anywhere with them.

He leaned back in his desk chair, glaring at his work with am expression of despair and annoyance. 

 

_***Bzzt*** _

 

Kuroo’s phone vibrated somewhere nearby in the mess of paper, stationary and coffee mugs that was his desk. Sighing a second time, he reached for the device. 

 

**One new message from Brotarou**

 

Kuroo swiped right, opening the message to reveal it’s content.

 

[23:45] Brotarou: after that, ill suck your soft dick into my mouth and just keep it there as it gets hard

 

Kuroo froze, staring at his phone in shock. Barely a second later it vibrated again in his hand.

 

[23:46] Brotarou: oh shit bro wrong chat bro

 

Snorting, Kuroo quickly replied.

 

[23:46] Churro: All good bro

[23:46] Churro: Go on

 

Kuroo smirked at his phone, chuckling at his friend. He dared to admit he was more than a little curious to who Bokuto had been texting such lewd things, seeing as he didn’t seem massively interested in anyone currently. Before he could ponder the subject any further, a new message came through on his phone.

 

[23:49] Brotarou: omg before you say anything that was sposed to be on a group chat we were jokinh about stuff omf

[23:49] Brotarou: its not what it looks like bro i promise

 

[23:50] Churro: ;) no judgin bro. i respect ur sexy decisions

[23:50] Churro: so.. what were you gonna do to my dick?

 

What was he doing? Kuroo pushed up against his chair, blushing lightly. He honestly had no idea where he was going with this, but it beat doing his assignment any day. 

[23:52] Brotarou: hmm.. depends what u like bro ;) i can do all sorts of thinsg

 

[23:53] Churro: oho? like what?

 

[23:53] Brotarou: if you come over i could show u ;)))

 

Kuroo was blushing deeply now; unsure of whether Bokuto was actually serious or not. Bokuto and Kuroo were close enough for neither of them to be opposed to this kind of thing, however it was also part of their regular banter so he didn’t know which way this was going.

Deciding to mask his fear with false confidence, Kuroo played along.

 

[23:55] Churro: bro i would love to.. but the suspense is killin me

[23:55] Churro: first u gotta tell me what u wanna do to me ;)

 

[23:56] Brotarou: whatevr u say dude

[23:56] Brotarou: i wanna bite u and leave hickeys all up ur thighs

[23:57] Brotarou: ur legs n thighs are gorgeous bro

 

[23:57] Churro: bro thank u

 

[23:57] Brotarou: yw bro

[23:58] Brotarou: anyway.. then i wanna suck ur dick bro

 

[23:58] Churro: succ

 

[23:59] Brotarou: :(( bro u killed the mood

 

[23:58] Churro: ;)

 

Several minutes passed without any more activity from Bokuto, and Kuroo began to get fidgety. If they were only joking he could just pass it off as banter, but if they were serious, then no way in hell was Kuroo gonna pass up the opportunity for a blowjob. Swallowing his pride, Kuroo chanced it. 

 

[00:05] Churro: srsly tho will u succ me if i come over

 

[00:06] Brotarou: :0 dude yes

[00:07] Brotarou: like if we are being 100% srs abt this then yes i am down to succ ur dicc

 

[00:08] Churro: omg okay good. idk how legit u were being bfore lmao

 

[00:08] Brotarou: dude i am always legit when it comes to succing dicc

 

[00:09] Churoo: pls stop calling it succ

 

[00:10] Brotarou: lmao u started it

[00:10] Brotarou: succ

 

[00:11] Churro: STOP

 

[00:11] Brotarou: or what ;)

 

[00:11] Churro: i wont come over

[00:12] Churro: then u will have no one to suck

 

[00:12] Brotarou: BRo noooooo D;

[00:12] Brotarou: also *succ

 

[00:13] Churro: BYE

 

[00:13] Brotarou: KUROO NO

[00:20] Brotarou: omg pls

[00:25] Brotarou: kurroOoOOO omgg

[00:29] Brotarou: bro im gonna cry u cant just leave me wtf

 

***

 

Kuroo tried not to grin at the the incessant vibrating of his phone in his pocket as he made his way to Bokuto’s apartment, however he couldn’t fight the smile that was threatening to take his face prisoner. He opted to ignore his messages until he got there, wanting to surprise his impatient friend.

 

_***Dingggg*** _

 

The doorbell to the small apartment could be heard faintly as Kuroo stood outside, waiting to be let in. The sound of frantic, heavy footsteps was audible from within as Bokuto ran to the door.

 

It flew open a second later and Kuroo was enveloped in a warm hug before he even had time to think.

 

All Kuroo could do was laugh, returning the hug by wrapping his arms around Bokuto’s broad back. 

 

“dude, i totally thought you’d left me!” Bokuto exclaimed, releasing Kuroo from his embrace and pulling back to look at him; both relief and hurt in his eyes.

 

“Nah dude, i could never”, Kuroo smiled warmly, reassuring him.

 

The stood awkwardly in the doorway for a moment before Bokuto shifted uncomfortably and breached the slight tension building between them.

 

“So, uh… about..um.. what we said…”, he brought a hand through his hair, throwing the spiky tufts into disarray. “like, it’s all cool right? i don’t wanna do anything you’re not comfortable with”, he averted his eyes, staring at an interesting piece of gum flattened into the ground.

 

“Bro. It’s fine. I wouldn’t have come here if i didn’t wanna do this”, Kuroo smiled wider, “besides, i wouldn’t wanna miss getting my dick sucked by a hot guy, would i?”.

 

Bokuto perked up at this, regaining his confidence and smiling all over his face. “i guess we should probably go inside”.

 

***

 

It was weird being in Bokuto’s apartment under different circumstances. The tension could be felt in the air; both boys buzzing with anticipation and fear. They made their way to Bokuto’s room; Kuroo flopped down on the bed, resting his weight on his elbows. “Do your worst”’ he gestured to his crotch and held eye contact with Bokuto, who blushed and tentatively crossed the room to where Kuroo waited.

 

Positioning himself between Kuroo’s legs, he looked up at him, a serious expression crossing his face for a moment as he sought reassurance. “You’re sure you wanna do this?” He inquired.

 

“Only if you want to”, Kuroo gazed back intently, “it’s totally cool if you don’t wanna. You’re still my best bro either way”.

 

Bokuto smiled, the intensity in his gaze dissolving, “good, cause i really wanna suck your dick”.

 

Without another word, Bokuto shifted and unzipped Kuroo’s jeans, pulling them down enough to give him access to his boxers. Kuroo looked on; unused to seeing his friend in such a compromising position - between his legs, blush dusting his cheeks with an expression on his face that could only be described as _hungry._

 

Bokuto pressed an experimental hand against Kuroo’s crotch, cupping his dick in his palm. Kuroo made a small frustrated noise above him, blushing impossibly deeper and bringing a hand up to anxiously scratch the back of his neck. How had they even ended up here? An hour ago, Kuroo would have never expected to be in his best friend’s apartment, with said man face to face with his crotch, pulling down his underwear.

 

Fed up with Kuroo’s jeans scratching at his sides, Bokuto decided to pull them all the way off, along with his boxers. He tossed the offending items to the floor, leaving Kuroo's lower half fully exposed.

 

Bokuto was reliable both as a friend and as a volleyball player, so naturally he would stay true to his word. This also seemed to apply to sexual situations, as Kuroo discovered when Bokuto suddenly took Kuroo’s still flaccid dick in his mouth, surrounding it with a moist warmth. Kuroo curled his toes, closing his eyes as he felt blood begin to flow south.

 

Between his legs, Bokuto hollowed out his cheeks, creating a suction but not yet moving. Kuroo swallowed against a moan, his brows knitting. He could fucking feel Bokuto smiling around his dick; evidently pleased with the reaction he was eliciting. 

 

Kuroo was nearly fully hard by now - Bokuto having stayed true to the exact words of his first accidental text. Kuroo silently thanked himself for playing their little charade into reality. 

 

Bokuto shifted his weight again for a better angle, pulling off of kuroo’s cock before taking him loosely in his hand and licking a long stripe up the shaft. Kuroo let out a quiet whine, shifting his hips slightly. Looking up through his eyelashes, Bokuto smirked as he took Kuroo’s head into mouth, slowly poking the tip with his tongue and making Kuroo writhe before sinking down onto his dick and engulfing him in one go; from head to base. Kuroo exhaled sharply and gripped the sheets, eyes widening as he tried to control the inevitable buck of his hips against the sudden tight heat. Since when could Bokuto deepthroat?? It shouldn’t have been especially surprising really, but on the receiving end of it, Kuroo found it a little hard to believe that his friend of 6 years could perform such a great trick and had never boasted to him about it. 

 

“ah.. shit Bokuto…i didn’t know you could deepthroat”, Kuroo stuttered between fast breaths. Bokuto squeezed his thigh lightly in acknowledgement of the comment and quickened his pace, bobbing his head increasingly faster and bringing Kuroo closer to the edge by the second.

 

Kuroo’s fidgeting was becoming ever more noticeable as he struggled against the pleasure. Noticing this, Bokuto pulled off for a moment, still stroking Kuroo’s dick with his hand. “Y’know, it’s totally cool if you wanna like put your hands in my hair or something”, he blushed, a little embarrassed at the confession and hastily took Kuroo back into his mouth to hide it. Thankful, Kuroo slowly moved a hand to thread in Bokuto’s hair; tugging gently at the thick, multicoloured locks, while he kept the other pressed over his face to muffle his hitching voice.

 

Bokuto seemed to enjoy the touch, leaning into Kuroo’s hand ever so slightly, all the while pleasuring him with his mouth. Kuroo’s hips shifted, and he let a groan escape his lips, before bringing his hand quickly back over his mouth, embarrassed. Briefly pulling off of him once more, Bokuto eyed Kuroo with glazed, dilated pupils. “You don’t have to muffle your voice so much…i wanna hear you, Kuroo”, Kuroo averted his eyes, turning his head away and grunting in acknowledgement. 

 

Bokuto continued bobbing his head, increasing the suction and licking the underside of his dick, making it almost impossible for Kuroo to keep quiet, much to his embarrassment.

 

“aah.. Bo.. fuck shit _Koutarou_.. aahh~”, Kuroo’s moans were becoming more desperate by the second as he fought the urge to fuck into his friend’s mouth. Finally giving into to the pleasure, Kuroo squeezed his eyes closed, gripped Bokuto’s hair and rolled his hips; grinding his dick into Bokuto’s throat. Whatever Kuroo was expecting, it was not for Bokuto to fucking _moan_ around his dick; sending the vibrations up his shaft and subsequently pushing him right over the edge.

 

“Kou…shit, i’m gonna..aah… _aaahh_ ”, Kuroo’s head fell back against the pillows, moans and obscenities spilling from his lips as Bokuto worked him through his orgasm, hands still gripping his thighs.

 

Bokuto pulled off at last, wiping his face on the back of his hand and flashing Kuroo a smug and satisfied smile. Kuroo stared back. He looked and felt completely and utterly wrecked. “Dude. Wow”. Bokuto only smiled wider, clearly pleased with his work. “How are you still single??”

 

Bokuto laughed sheepishly. “I guess i never found anyone who wanted me and my amazing succ skills”.

 

Kuroo frowned at the word but let it slide, “Bro. I want you”.

 

“Bro really?” Hope gleamed in Bokuto’s golden eyes as he stared back at Kuroo.

 

“Yeah dude. Just think about it. We’re already practically a couple. We like a bunch of the same stuff, we both play volleyball, we love each other already - we’re a perfect match”.

 

Bokuto considered the possibility then grinned, “plus”, he made a point of saying, “we’re both hella fine so we would totally slay”.

 

“Power couple of the year”, Kuroo laughed, returning Bokuto’s smile, “so, whadd’ya say?”

 

“Hell yeah”, Bokuto’s smile grew impossibly wider before stilling into a deadly serious expression, “but on one condition”.

 

“What’s that?” Kuroo narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

 

“Succ me”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the ending feels kinda rushed, i wrote it at 6am so
> 
> Hopefull gonna write a second part to this so Bo gets what he deserves lmao


End file.
